Tiny Desk Engineer
Tiny Desk Engineers are a species of Engineer-based TF2 Freak created by Doctor Lalve. Their themes are Gay Activity from Ren and Stimpy Production Music and the Team Fortress 2 Square Dance theme. Appearence Tiny Desk Engineers appear identical to normal Engineers; their primary obvious distinction is that they are tiny, approximately the size of a baseball. Personality and Behavior Tiny Desk Engineers are the best-selling product of Tiny Desk Corp. Their sole purpose is to dance, typically in the form of the Kazotsky Kick. They are manufactured through a lengthy process involving bacon, oil, and a screaming Demoman. It is unknown if Tiny Desk Engineers are sentient in any way, if they act on pure instinct, or if they are even capable of thought. Typically, a Tiny Desk Engineer will dance on a desk it is placed on. However, once purchased by someone, the Tiny Desk Engineer will typically follow the owner wherever they go, such as in the bathroom or kitchen. Some Tiny Desk Engineers have appeared in the wild; if unperturbed, they will casually dance as they would for an owner, often within viewing distance of someone suffering some form of pain. While a Tiny Desk Engineer left to its own devices will generally perform a slow and relaxing dance, Tiny Desk Engineers are easily excitable; this does not require antagonizing, as Tiny Desk Engineers are known to become excited for no known reason whatsoever. Should one get riled up, it will screech its signature "YEEE!!" cry; when this occurs, multiple Tiny Desk Engineers are known to instantly spawn around the initial one and join in with its dancing and screaming. Current scientific studies are unable to discern whether these additional Tiny Desk Engineers are spawned from the original, or if the original summons them and causes them to teleport to its location. These Tiny Desk Engineers will often circle around whatever has excited them, usually an unfortunate soul who was not aware of their presence. As the Engineers screech "YEEE!!", a square dance-like fiddle will blare around them, speeding up should the Engineers' screaming grow in intensity. In almost all scenarios, shortly after screaming, the Tiny Desk Engineers will self-detonate in a massive explosion. It is unknown if this is a self-defense mechanism, an intentional attack on prey, or simply instinctual behavior that cannot be avoided. Powers and Abilities When docile, a Tiny Desk Engineer is generally harmless. However, once riled up, Tiny Desk Engineers are extremely dangerous due to their ability to spawn exponentially and create massive explosions. Faults and Weaknesses Tiny Desk Engineers are tiny, and come with tiny weapons, no danger at all. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * Tiny Desk Engineer * Wait your Match * Wait no More * Tiny Red Texan Hood * Tiny Desk Factory * Happy New Yeee! * Tiny Desk Team * A Merry Heavy Christmas Guide By the Community * Mini Desk Engineers * Highertower * Freak Fortress 2:Tiny Desk Engineer(MAP:Dust Showdown) * Tiny Desk Engineer Friend * Real Life Tiny Desk Engineer!! * TF2: Everything's Normal * NEW Mod Showcase: Tiny Desk Engineer Over Intel * Heavy is Dead Category:Engineers Category:Monster species Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by Doctor Lalve